1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
An example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer that performs a wiping operation for wiping, for example, an ink that has adhered to an ink ejecting section by rubbing the ink ejecting section (a lower surface of a recording head from which the ink is ejected) against a wiping member by rotating the recording head (for example, see JP-A-10-34950).
Waste products such as the ink wiped by the wiping member tend to accumulate on a side surface of the above-mentioned recording head, the side surface intersecting the lower surface with which the wiping member comes into contact. Especially, when the recording head rotates and the lower surface is inclined with respect to the horizontal, the ink accumulated on the side surface at an upper end side of the lower surface may drip down the lower surface toward a lower end, and these droplets may stain recording paper, and the like.
Such a problem is common not only among printers that eject an ink to perform printing, but also among most liquid ejecting apparatuses that have a liquid ejecting section that is arranged facedown, the liquid ejecting section being inclinable with respect to the horizontal.